Old Flame
by YellowShadess
Summary: Brennan gets a visitor she hasn't seen in quite some time... 10 years to be exact. Set in season 12.


**Hey guys! YellowShadess here with a new one shot! I came up with this after I found out that SULLY IS COMING BACK IN SEASON 12 OH MY GOD IM ACTUALLY REALLY EXCITED. Sorry for my outburst but I'm really excited to see what they do about him being back. Anyways, this is my interpretation on how Brennan and Sully's meeting will go after 10 years. Here we go!**

* * *

Brennan sat at her desk typing away on her computer. Her new manuscript was due next week and she needed to get it done as soon as possible. Her poor kids came down with a terrible cold yesterday and her and Booth spent all night taking care of their babies. Exhausted but determined as hell to finish she typed away the last few chapters and the ending to her new book. She warned everyone in the lab that her time was to be spent on her book and nothing else. There was no active case she needed to work on and the bones in limbo could wait one more day. She waned Booth that if he stepped one foot in the lab today he would be sleeping on the couch for a week. She continued to type as the words poured out of her like a spilling drink when there was a knock at her door. She groaned loudly and spoke without taking her eyes off of her screen,

"It better be important to pull me away from my work." She said. Then she heard a voice she hadn't heard in well over 10 years,

"Hello Temperance." She stopped typing and looked up at the man. There in her doorway stood Tim Sullivan. Ex FBI Agent and Ex boyfriend. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth gaped open slightly,

"Sully." is all she could say. She got up and hugged her former love. They hugged for a while before she broke apart from him,

"Wow Sully. Its been a long time!" She exclaimed, he smiled and spoke,

"Yeah 10 years. You look amazing." She blushed and thanked him,

"So do you! How have you been? What have you been up to all this time?" She guided him to the couch and sat across from him.

"Life's been good. After I left DC I sailed around for a year and made my way to Los Angeles. I met a woman, we had our beautiful daughter. We got married and stayed there for five years then went to New York." He pulled out his phone and showed her the picture of his daughter Charlotte and his wife Lisa. She smiled at him,

"Thats exciting! She is beautiful." She said. He thanked her and took his phone back,

"Well, what brings you back to DC?" She asked curiously. Sully sighed and spoke,

"I'm here for a funeral. Former buddy from the FBI passed away. I decided while I'm here I'd come by and see you." She smiled at him,

"Huh. Booth must be going too then." She said to herself aloud. Sully shook his head,

"Booth. I haven't heard that name in a while. You two still partners?" Brennan nodded and smiled, thinking about her husband,

"Yeah. We are still partners. Going on 12 years now." She said proudly,

"Wow, 12 years. I'm impressed. So, how has life been to you Tempe?" he asked. Brennan got up and picked up a picture frame filled with the smiles of her children and handed it to Sully,

"I'm married... and these are my children Christine and Hank." She said proudly. Sully stared in awe at the picture,

"Wow, they are beautiful. I thought you didn't want children?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders and spoke,

"A lot has changed over the past 10 years." He nodded,

"Yeah. So, who's the lucky guy?" He asked. Brennan looked down at her feet then back up at her ex-love,

"Booth... He's the lucky guy." She stated. Sully looked up at her and smiled,

"You guys finally got your act together. I'm proud of you two. How long?" Brennan stared down at her wedding ring sparkling in the light. She smiled at the memory of her wedding,

"We've been together for 6 years and married for 4. Christine is 5 and Hank is a year old." Sully smiled and handed her back the frame,

"I'm really happy you guys got your stuff straight and that you're happy with him." Sully stood up and made his way to the door,

"Well, I must be off. I just came to see how life been treating you over these past 10 years." She smiled and hugged him,

"It was great seeing you." she said pulling back. He smiled at her,

"You to Tempe. I'm glad you found your happy ending." She smiled and spoke,

"You to Sully." She watched her former lover, the man who ten years ago was ready to whisk her away on his boat to sail around the sea, walk out for the second time. The first time she felt a sense of sadness and loneliness but now as he left she had a sense of closure and happiness. When he was out of sight she moved to her desk and dialed a number. She heard a man answer the phone,

"Booth! You're never going to guess who came to the lab just now..."

* * *

 **Okay guys! I hope you enjoyed this story! I know Sully will be in episode 7 and he will be in the whole episode but this was just something that crossed my mind. January 3rd can't come fast enough! Check out my page for more Bones stories as long as other shows! See ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


End file.
